


Five Years

by actualcheetah



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: I wrote this while i was at work, Implied Future Mandorin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcheetah/pseuds/actualcheetah
Summary: "Did you really think you could escape, CT-113?"
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 344





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I do not own The Mandalorian or Corin. Just felt like writing a story for LadyIrinas AU of the Show.

He hears the shots echo from somewhere in the trees behind him just seconds before they connect with his side. Icy fire fills the holes that the blasters have made in his body and suddenly, the increased gravity on this back water planet makes itself known to him. The weight of his own exhaustion from running without stop nearly the full three miles from town to the Razor Crest combined with the scorching wounds his body now sports and the heavy feeling of iced over clothes forces him to the ground.

Dirt and leaves fill his field of view while an involuntary and embarrassingly high pitched yelp squirms it's way from his throat as he hits the frosty forest floor. A boot connects with the worst of the wounds before he can so much as suck in a breath and grinds onto the oozing hole, dark chuckles sounding from above him.

"Did you really think you could escape, CT-113?" The one with his heel digging into Corin's back asks, slowly applying more weight. Corin doesn't recognize the voice but knows without a shadow of doubt he is in charge of the other two. "We'll admit, you gave us quite a good chase, and it was fun for the first few months, but it's been over five years since you've abandoned post and ran away with that scumbag Mandalorian. Time to pay your dues." He hears the familiar whirring of a blaster powering up behind him and clenches his eyes shut, knowing that he can't fight his way out of this one.

Bad luck has decided that Corin must die, but if that means giving the two most important people in his life his remaining good luck so they can escape, he knows he's dying with his mind at ease.

"Admiral. The orders were-" Another Trooper speaks from Corin's left and he doesn't have to see superiors face to know he's angry at his subordinate. The boot digs in further for less than a second before it's no longer on Corin's back and he wheezes in both the pain and relief.

"OR-154, you're here to do what I tell you, not question my leadership." The Admiral snaps, pointing the blaster at the other whose head is now bowed, hands behind his back. Its clear this man cares more for being feared than respected.

Corin has never been one to give up easily on a quest once he sets his mind to something, this is evident through the beskar ring that dangles around his neck and the worn set of armor he has back on the Razor Crest, both symbols of His loyalty and generosity to him. Because of this, he acts out in ways that some would call reckless or stupid.

One such instance of this is him rolling over soundlessly as the two subordinates get a tongue lashing and kicking the unprotected side of the commanding Troopers knee. A gut wrenching snap is heard by Corin, just barely audible over the Admirals scream of pain before he drops like a bag of sand.

The two still standing Troopers must be in shock that someone got the jump on their leader as Corin can scramble to his feet before either of them move but by then, it's over. He has picked up the large three barreled blaster that Corin knows isn't a regulations grade weapon and taken down the soldiers.

It makes his heart ache, taking them out.

As much as he isn't a Storm Trooper anymore, he was one of them for such a large part of his life that it still hurts anytime he has to kill one of them.

He clutches the blaster until his bones creak before releasing it, the heavy gun landing on the frosted ground with almost no noise.

Corin grits his teeth and pulls his heavy coat off, grunting at the strain it puts on his wounds. Lifting his shirt while he walks towards where the Razor Crest is hidden is probably a stupid idea, at least on this planet. While the cold air feels good on the heated skin around the wound, it makes the rest of his body shiver and the sweat and rain that is clinging to him turns frigid.

He drops the shirt back down to cover his body again and wraps the long arms of the coat around his waist tightly, hoping to slow the bleeding as much as he can, until he gets to the ship. This isn't the first time he's dealt with blood loss and he knows it won't be the last either. 

The Razor Crest is within reach now, and He must've seen him as the engine's roar to life when he steps into the clearing where they landed. He is all of one hundred and fifty feet away from the now open loading door at the back when he hears the faint powering up buzzing of a blaster behind him. Turning around reveals that, while he was taking his sweet time getting back here, the Admiral had been following him.

Granted the man was still a long ways off but his blaster proved to be efficient at both long and short range, and he had zero doubts this man could hit to kill him if he needed from that distance.

The others leg, the one Corin kicked out from under him, is bent at an odd angle but it's clear the man has been using it despite the fact his knee is probably popped from its socket or broken.

He whirls around once more and runs for the Razor Crest, He is standing just inside and out of harm's way with the Child in his arms. His side is screaming and the gravity of this planet is once more dragging him down, as he feels like he isn't moving despite the rushing landscape around him. It's clear they both know what's happening, if His struggle to keep the Child still is an indication and before he can even yell at them to leave, his skull ruptures with pain and his world is encased in blackness.

~~~~~~~~

Corin is awoken by his body full force hitting the ground.

He scrambles to retain any detail of his dream but it quickly fades from his mind. He hears a blaster powering up and looks across their shared room at the Mandalorian. For no known reason, his heart jumps at the sight of the shiny metal of his helmet and the deep black of his visor.

"What happened?" The other demands, his voice rough and scratchy from sleep but also strong and fierce in a way Corin knows he will never accomplish.

"A dream. I think I go shot or something and it made me jump out of bed." He chuckles, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head, humming at the cool feeling of his still damp hair from his earlier stunt against his hot hand and burning face.

All he receives in answer in a grumble about "learning to stay in bed" and suddenly Corin is alone as the man storms from the room. The former Trooper sighs and pulls himself to his feet, ignoring his throbbing skull and aching side as he trails behind the other. 

They are still on the planet with then other Mandalorians and, for a moment, Corin is confused that they're back here until he remembers they never actually left.

Soon, he's downstairs with the Child and eating a hearty breakfast, and his dream is all but forgotten. The only thing he can seem to remember in the days to come is that five years is important to him.


End file.
